


Speak To Me Only With Thine Eyes

by imaginary_golux



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [61]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Corgi BB-8, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Prompt 31: Taking part in a psychology experimentPoe sees an interesting flyer. Finn is willing to go along for the ride.Prompt and beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Speak To Me Only With Thine Eyes

“Oh hey, buddy, look at this,” Poe says, leaning closer to the flyer tacked to the telephone pole. Finn coaxes BB away from the hedge and comes over to see what’s caught Poe’s attention now.

“What’ve you found?” he asks, slipping his free arm around Poe’s waist. Poe leans against him with a little hum of contentment.

“They’re looking for couples to take part in an experiment,” he explains, gesturing to the flyer. Finn raises an eyebrow. Sure enough, that _is_ what the flyer says: _Looking for romantic couples who have been together for more than five years to take part in a psychological experiment on relationships._ There’s a phone number on the bottom of the flyer, and Finn looks down to find Poe already punching it into his phone. “In case we want it later,” Poe says sheepishly.

Finn sighs at him as dramatically as he can, and they finish their walk while making steadily sillier faces at each other to see which one will fall over laughing first. It’s Poe, this time, who has to sit down on their front steps and bury his face in BB’s fur and _guffaw_. Finn ruffles Poe’s hair and goes to get the mail.

*

“Hey, Poe, hand me the -” Poe is already holding out the pepper-grinder. Finn takes it, grinning, and hands Poe the spatula before Poe can even quite realize he needs it. They move around the kitchen in a sort of dance, long-practiced at not bumping into each other or tripping over BB. Dinner is simple, a frittata and a salad and rosemary-black pepper drop biscuits, but it’s accompanied by a cheerful rant from Poe about the newest pilots he’s training and a story from Finn about the non-confidential parts of his newest case, and so they are both beaming by the time they lean back, replete, from the table.

“So, about that psych thing,” Poe says.

“If you really want to, sure,” Finn agrees. “Long as it’s on a weekend - I don’t think I can take any time off for the next few weeks, barring emergencies.”

“Fair,” Poe says. “I’ll call tomorrow and find out.”

*

“Alright, so the first part of this experiment is these surveys,” the cheerful young woman manning the desk says, handing them each a form. “Bring them back up when they’re done.” It’s a fairly standard form, all sorts of demographic questions and a few that are probably looking at the way they think. The nice young lady files them carefully and then leads them back to a different room and turns them over to an older woman with a braid crowning her head elegantly, who grins up at them.

“Welcome,” she says. “I’m Leia. Obviously I can’t tell you the actual _purpose_ of our experiment today - that would invalidate the experiment - but I’m very pleased you’ve chosen to come help out. Shall we begin?”

“Sure,” Poe says. Finn nods.

“Lovely,” Leia says. “Now. Through this door is an obstacle course. I would like you to complete it together.”

It’s not that complicated an obstacle course, and Finn and Poe manage to run it in what Finn considers a fairly respectable time, for coming at it cold. It’s not a difficult course - a few things to scramble under or over, several items that require three or four hands to unlock. They work together with quiet murmurs of “Put your hand there,” or “Twist - yes, like that.”

“Very good,” Leia says once they make their way out again. “Now I’d like you to run the next one, but without talking to each other.”

Finn and Poe glance at each other and shrug. They don’t really _need_ to talk to communicate. It’s simple enough to direct each other with glances and jerks of the head, raised eyebrows and meaningful looks. The second obstacle course is a little more complicated than the first, but nothing they can’t deal with, and by the end of it Finn has the odd - and oddly pleasant - feeling that he and Poe are not so much two people as one very complicated person with four hands and four feet and two sets of keen eyes.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Leia says as they emerge. “I haven’t seen such marvelous wordless communication in years! How long have you been together?”

“Six years,” Finn says, grinning.

“Well, I’m quite impressed. Thank you, gentlemen; Rey out front has cookies, if you’d like some before you leave.”

Poe grins. “I never turn down a cookie,” he says cheerfully, and slings an arm around Finn’s shoulders as they head for the door. “That was fun, yeah buddy?”

“It was certainly interesting,” Finn agrees. “Just as glad she didn’t ask us to demonstrate how we got so good at wordless communication, though.”

Poe’s cheeks go pink. “Ah,” he says. “Yes. That would have been...awkward.” Then he chuckles and wiggles his eyebrows at Finn. “So...are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Finn sighs and scrubs a hand over his face ruefully. “Yeah, probably,” he admits.

“Well then,” Poe says cheerfully. “Home again, home again!”

Finn shakes his head and waves goodbye to Rey at the front desk, who grins at them both, and chivvies his over-enthusiastic husband out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So Best Beloved and I are doing an October ficlet challenge. We each generated a list of pairings we'd be willing to write and a list of prompts we wanted the other person to write, and then traded prompts lists without knowing what the other person's pairing lists were. We'll be doing a ficlet each every day in October. Should be fun!
> 
> ...Holy shit, this is the last one. Wow! This has been ever so much fun. Anybody else have any favorites?
> 
> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
